


No Fear, No Pain

by Tsen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsen/pseuds/Tsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien is taken aboard the Starship U.S.S. Enterprise. She doesn't know what do to when the crew betrays her and tries to find her planet. She is put to the test when she has to fight for her life against challengers to the throne when she returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor

Author’s note: It has been awhile since I have posted anything on here. So I am committing myself to actually finish this story. I became addicted to Star Trek over Christmas break and a bit obsessed with some of the characters. I am not claiming to be an expert so if there are any discrepancies with any of the content please kindly private message me. This is based on the 2009 Star Trek movies until I can get ahold of the Star Trek Original Series, because I just don’t get the same high off of the Next Generation. ANNNNNNND GO!  
“Captain on ze bridge,” a Russian accented voice said.  
“Uhura, alert Dr. McCoy that he will be receiving foreign royalty and he will need security,” Kirk said. With that most of the crew turned and looked. I stared straight at the captain’s back. Spock had his fingers clenched in the Vulcan death grip on me. While it didn’t render me unconscious like most victims, it was extremely annoying and had me slightly immobilized.  
“Stop staring! Get back to work!” Jim barked.   
“Captain, we might benefit if we were able to communicate with it,” the Vulcan said.   
“Right, Uhura! We’ll need you to go along with McCoy and translate,” he said. She nodded.   
“Poor chumps,” I thought.   
“Jim,” a man’s voice said.  
“Bones!” the Captain said.  
“You look like hell man!” the Doctor said.   
“Thanks, Bones,” the Kirk guy said.  
“Who’s she?” he whispered.  
“We don’t know, so far we haven’t been able to communicate very well, we need to know what species she is to have an idea of what to talk to it in,” he said. Idoits.   
“No offense Jim but have you been on this spaceship too long. Have you talked to her in English?” McCoy said. I suppressed a smirk.   
“Oh gee, I haven’t thought of that,” Kirk started.   
“Doctor, it has been unresponsive to any conversation I have attempted to have,” Spock said.   
“Maybe because you’ve Vulcan nerve pinched her, you green-blooded hobgoblin,” McCoy said.  
“It is a very hostile life form. I do not believe it will be submissive if I release this specimen,” he said digging his fingers a little further.   
“Security, please, escort her to contained med bay,” McCoy said. On either side of me were security guards, pushing me away.  
They set me in a confined room. My legs swung over the edge of the examination table.   
McCoy, Uhura, a nurse, and a security guard entered.  
“Do you speak English?” he asked. My eyes darted around the glass room. He grabbed my chin and waved a light in front of my eyes. I settled on looking at Uhura. She was Spock’s, I could tell from the way she acted on the bridge.   
“What are you looking at?” He asked following my eyes.   
“Do you want to speak with her?” he asked. My eyes snapped to him.  
“No, not at all,” I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.  
“You are twenty-seven?” he asked.  
I didn’t respond.   
“Uhura, please report to the bridge,” a voice came over the speaker.   
“Doctor?” she asked.  
“Yes, go ahead,” he said, waving her off.  
“They won’t be coming around anytime soon,” he said, continuing the exam.   
“Yes, I speak English,” I said.  
“I got that,” he said, snarkily.  
“Good, I am talking to someone not quite as dense as your, glorious, captain,” I said.  
“What is your name?” he questioned.  
“Enna.”   
“Age?”  
“About two of my years, in your years around sixteen,” I answered.  
“Species?”  
Silence.  
“Species?” he repeated.  
“Not necessary,” I said.  
“It is necessary, suppose you get sick or injured, I can’t trt if youeat you because I don’t know how to diagnose you,” he barked.  
“No need,” I said, brushing back my jacket revealing a small medical cross.   
“What if you’re unconscious?”  
“Then kill me,” I retorted.  
Silence.  
“Why couldn’t you talk back on the bridge?” he questioned.  
“I’m an alien on an enemy ship, I’m not speaking to your arrogant self-centered captain,” I said.  
“What about the Vulcan?” he asked.  
“Why didn’t you talk to him?”   
“He’s a jerk, he kept calling me an ‘it’, the pointy eared bastard,” I said.  
“Oh, I like you,” he grinned.  
Bones grabbed a hypo needle.  
“We need to draw blood,” he said. I nodded.   
“I’ve been told I have a forceful hand,” he said.  
“I’ll live,” I shrugged. The needle stung for a moment. The dark red-brown liquid filled the vile. He set it on the counter. Dr. McCoy turned away to look at me then returned to the vile only to find it empty.   
“Where did it go?” he asked.  
I grinned.  
“Funny, give it here,” he said, open hand.  
“I don’t have it,” I mumbled.  
“We’ll just have to take another,” he said. I shrugged. He grabbed another, drawing the blood.   
Again he set it in the centrifuge. The screen blinked error. He steadily watched me checking the centrifuge. An empty vile.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Absolutely nothing!” I objected.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“She didn’t do anything, sir, she didn’t even move,” the nurse said.  
“Give me the needle and I will draw my own blood,” I said.  
“No, you are a prisoner,” he said.  
I slouched. He tried about three more times. He finally slammed a hypo down.   
“What is wrong with you?” he yelled. Kirk finally came around the medical bay.  
“Anything?” he asked.  
“No! I can’t take her damn blood!” he yelled.   
“It’s been an hour,” the captain said incredulously.   
“You try!” he yelled.  
Jim Kirk picked up a hypo and jammed it in my neck. I gritted my teeth. He smiled triumphantly and handed it to the doctor.   
“That wasn’t hard,” he said.  
“Give it a second.”   
It slowly shrunk in volume as if it were being leaked, until there was nothing left.  
Kirk lunged at me. I blocked and countered. He had cracked the wall he was pinned against.   
“Get off!” McCoy yelled, pulling me back. I stepped back releasing the captain.  
“Kirk get out!” he continued.   
“She attacked me!” the captain defended.  
“Get out, we were getting along perfectly fine before you got here,” he said.  
“She talked?”   
“Yes,” he said, sighing.  
“What were you doing there?” Kirk asked. I looked at him blankly.  
“I’m still trying to take her blood,” he said.  
McCoy held out a needle to me.   
“We took a lot of blood, are you alright?” he asked, under his breath.  
“You didn’t take any though,” I mumbled.  
“Take your own blood,” he said, putting it in my hand.   
I turned it around a few times. I opened the needle part and slowly slid it in my wrist. Scarlet filled the tube. Everything had to be slowly. It slid out leaving a wound. I quickly handed it to the doctor. I put pressure against my wrist.   
“Are you human?” he asked, putting it in the centrifuge. I was still.   
“If you won’t answer the question I’m sure Mr. Spock would love to interrogate you,” McCoy said. I hopped off the table and headed to the bridge.  
“Enna, stay here,” McCoy shouted. I stopped and turned on my heels.   
“Good you have established communication with the lifeform, the Captain had just sent me to retrieve it and…question it,” the hobgoblin said. A hand clenched around my arm. I jerked away, but his grip stayed. I ended up being dragged up and down the deck. We finally got to a room.  
He threw me in a chair and stood with his hands behind his back facing away from me. I sat still, no emotions, no fear.   
“You were found on a deserted planet. One can only wonder what such a small creature was doing there,” he said.  
Silence.   
“Are you a member of Starfleet?” he asked.   
Silence.  
“Allow me to inform you that if you do not answer the questions we will be forced to throw you in the brig. So I will ask you again, what were you doing there?” The first officer asked, forcefully. His shoulders visibly tensing. The doctor walked into the room and sat opposite me. Spock turned and had a slightly bothered face about him.  
“Answer him,” Dr. McCoy said, jerking his thumb toward Spock. I looked between the two.  
“I must apologize doctor, but I have to query why you are assisting in the interrogation of the prisoner,” the Vulcan asked.  
“How many questions has she answered?” McCoy questioned.  
“None.”  
“She’s answered more of my questions than yours,” he said. “Enna answer his questions.” I raised an eyebrow.   
“Enna…” Spock hesitated, “what business did you have on the near desolate planet?”  
I stay silent.   
“We have been more than gracious in our patience with you and that has left us with only one logical option. I will have to forcefully withdraw the information from your mind and then place you in the care of our brig security,” the Vulcan said, stepping toward me. I raised my blank stares into his eyes. I stayed straight-faced as he lifted his ginormous hand and placed it on my face. I started to feel the initial invasion of the meld to which I countered.   
My mind was flashing with brilliant silver light when a scene finally settled. A woman clothed in robes covering her head and part of her face as well. Sheer moments passed and she tumbled to her death as the rock of the edge of the cliff collapsed. The vision changed of an arid, rocket planet being consumed by a black hole, quick and sudden. The next visage was of boys cloaked in stiff black clothes. One’s mouth moved, but I heard no words as I was being pulled from the poor half Vulcan’s memories.  
He jerked back bewildered.   
“Good God child, what did you do?!” McCoy shouted shaking his own head.   
I placed my wrists on the table side by side.  
“I believe we were going to the brig?”   
Author’s Note: Ehh? Not too horrible for a rusty writer? Leave a review, creatively worded flames accepted.


	2. The Ensign

Author’s Note: Dialogue!!! My favorite. I apologize ahead of time for my horrible interpretation of Chekov’s accent. I just kinda….phonetics…Please don’t hate me for it. I read a ton of other fanfictions with Chekov and I didn’t particularly like any single version so I just mushed all of them together and got this hot mess. It’s a tad slow, I don’t quite know how to get to the point I want to but I think I got it somewhere around the tracks to the place I want to go. Soooo…yeah have fun!  
I sat in the brig with the cool plexi-glass against my arm. My fatigues were well worn and dirty, but that was okay. The brig wasn’t absolutely terrible. They had cots in them and a window.   
I heard the doors automatically open. I glanced at the officer. Yellow shirt. I ignored him, the yellow shirts I have met so far have not been the nicest.   
“I brought yew deenner,” he said. It was the Russian boy from the bridge. I turned my attention back to him a studied him a bit.  
“Docter McCoy told me yew were seexteen,” he said, “Eez zat right?” I just watched him with careful, unamused eyes.  
“Eet eez wery deeficult being so young on a starship.” I turned my attention back to the window.   
“Do yew like starz?” he asked.  
During the time I was watching outside, he had moved into my cell.   
“Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreivich, navigating officer aboard de Starsheep Enterprise,” he said. Blue eyes, and curly blondish hair, small build, probably still a teenager.  
“I vas only fourteen when I joined Starfleet Academy,” he said.   
I answered only with silence.   
“Ehhh, McCoy zed yew talked to heem, but not to Kwirk or to Mr. Spock.”  
There was no question so silence greeted the air.   
“Yew are human, yes?” he asked.   
I did not answer. He sighed and set the metal tray on the table. I heard the door’s whirr start.  
“My planet has exactly three stars, so I’m not exactly fascinated,” I said.  
“Vhat?”  
“The solar system I come from? It has exactly three stars so I do not find joy in observing them,” I repeated.  
“Tree starz?” he asked, stepping back.  
“Yes, that is what I said.”  
“Are zey all de same size?” I weighed the outcome of telling him. Deeming it harmless I answered.  
“No, There is one large star, another a third the size, and the last, a third of the second star,” I explained.  
“Eez yewr planet de only one een ze system?” he asked, excitedly.  
“No,” is all I answered.  
“Yewr galaxy?”  
“I am not telling you where my home is Ensign Chekov,” I said.  
“Ehh, does yewr planet ‘ave watear?”   
“Uhh, yeah, it’s not your water, a bit more metallic, but it’s all the same,” I said.   
“Are yew really only seexteen?” he asked. I shook my head no.  
“My years are different than yours,” I said.  
“But eef they were?”   
“Closer to seventeen, but not quite.”  
“I’m only seventeen. Ze youngest offisier of my day,” he smiled. So yearning to be bold, so naïve.  
“Ze keptin does not like zat yew are, ehh, selecteevely mute around sum of ze crew,” he said.  
“Selectively mute would suggest I have fear towards them. I do not experience fear toward humans nor Vulcans,” I said.  
“Keptin Kwirk, eez very young too. Vell, young for a keptin. Younger den he seems to be,” Chekov said.  
“Age does not have anything to attribute to any skill or knowledge of importance,” I said, bitterly.  
“Hee ‘az done very admeerable theengs,” he said.  
“You idolize him,” I stated, disdainfully.  
“Hee eez ze keptin,” he replied.  
“Status does not mean anything in situation. He is human and he will die like any other man and with him, his honor, your idolatry for him, and anything else of his ‘respectable nature’,” I hissed.  
“Yew do not like eem, vhy?”   
“He is arrogant, he takes risks that get people killed,” I said.  
“Lyke?”  
“He sent a seventeen year old boy into a confined cell with a known killer,” I said. He swallowed.  
“A known keeler?”  
“We all wear our badges of pride…and shame,” I said, tucking hair behind my ear, showing off the two glittering piercings.  
“Hee hasn’t keeled anyone, not one,” he said.  
“He’s killed at least one,” I said.  
“Who?” he asked.  
“Well if he finds my planet, which I’ll assume he sent you to find out, me. If he doesn’t, he will have killed my father. Neither of which has he earned the right to claim the lives of,” I said.  
“I do not understand,” he admitted.  
“Look into my eyes,” I said. I felt the familiar burn on the backs of my eyes as I willed my powers to take a hold of him.  
“What do you see?” I growled as he gasped under my control.  
My arm ached like a broken bone, a childhood injury he incurred in Russia as a younger child. Several stabs of needles administered by Doctor McCoy. I released him.  
“Vhat deed yew dew?”  
“All of my planet has powers similar to mine,” I said, “I could leave and destroy all of you but I haven’t.”   
“I’m trying to save you,” I thought.   
“Yew are confined, yew could not escape,” he said, taking several steps backward, averting his eyes. I pursed my lips and looked back out the window.  
“Naïve boy,” I mumbled.   
“I eem not a boy!” he argued.  
“Oh? Then what are you?” I entertained.  
“I eem a man, I head ze same training azz ze keptin, probebly more than yew have head,” he fought.  
“Naïve man? Better?” I asked. He was about to argue when I heard, loud steps echoed outside in the corridor.   
“Get out!” I hissed.  
“Vhat?”  
“GET OUT,” I insisted, pushing him through the wall, unharmed.  
“Doctor McCoy, please remove yourself from my path,” Spock said.  
The automatic doors whirred and the doctor and Spock stepped through.   
“Mr. Chekov, I see you delivered its food, I believe you have other duties to fulfill on the bridge,” Spock said.  
“Yes, sir,” he said, scurrying off. The Vulcan turned to me.  
“You have refused to give us a planet to return you to, so we have no choice but to take you to a Federation Space Station, unless you give us coordinates,” he said, snarkily.   
I laid down on the small cot, silent.  
“Every resistant child can be broken,” Spick mumbled, opening the doors to my cell.   
“Do you wish to be returned to your home planet?” Spock asked. I did not respond.  
“Do you wish to join Starfleet?” Spock asked. This question took me by surprise but I maintained a passive demeanor.   
“Spock, just leave her alone,” McCoy said.  
“She has a choice to make, I suggest we all leave her alone including those who fall in a comparative age bracket as her,” Spock said.  
“Of course, but I have a couple more tests to run,” McCoy said.  
“Surely they can wait doctor.”  
“Suppose she contracts a disease overnight?” he said.   
“Then I will assist you in any testing to ensure our guest remains…healthy,” he said.  
“Fine, I need another vile of blood,’ he said.  
“Of course, doctor,” he said, opening his hand for a hypo.  
McCoy gritted his teeth and pulled out a small hypo form the case he wore on his hip. I stood and stuck my arm through the hole in the wall.   
I watched as Spock slowly tried to take my blood when McCoy caught my eyes. I watched his frantic signals.  
“Faint,” he mouthed. I looked at him inquisitively. He flashed another small needle with a “U” on the outside. I turned my attention back to the Vulcan bent over my arm. He withdrew the needle and three moments passed before I hit the floor. I remained absolutely motionless as they fought with the security officers trying to open the door. I felt a small jab by my ear and quickly accepted the sleep inducing drug as it spread through my bloodstream.


	3. The Note

My vision was mostly black when I finally woke up.  
“How are you feeling?” someone asked as I sat up. I blinked and shook my head.   
“Enna?” the doctor said. I finally had my vision cleared.  
“How do you feel?” he repeated somewhat slower than before.  
“Alive,” I mumbled.  
“We need to talk,” he said, grabbing my shoulder pulling me toward another room. I took in my surroundings like a warrior. A couch, a chair, a desk, an office, I guessed.   
“Sit,” he directed, taking his seat. I sat opposite him.  
“You talk to me, why?” he asked.  
“Common field,” I answered.  
“Nurse?”  
“Sexist?”   
“A doctor?”  
“One exam away from it,” I said.  
“What stopped you?” he asked.  
“Ummm, politics,” I answered.  
“A sixteen year old doctor?”   
“And laywer,” I added.  
“So you’re some kind of kid genius?” he groaned.  
“Not only those, but I’m nothing compared to my species. Most already have careers,” I said.  
“Why don’t you have a career then?”   
“Politics,” I said, drily.  
“What about the other kid? Why did you talk to him? Are you some master navigator?” he asked, leaning forward on his desk.  
“No, I took a few courses but I hated it,” I answered.  
“So what then?”  
“He said you had sent him. He was desperate to make me talk, it was really pitiful,” I admitted.   
He scoffed. And leaned back in his chair.  
“You’re human,” he stated after awhile.  
“I’m not,” I interjected.  
“Let me aske you, what kind of doctor were you on your home planet of…?” he fished. I frowned.  
“You’re trying to find it out for that Kirk guy, aren’t you?”   
“No!...Look we’re just trying to get you home.” I shook my head.  
“I was a general surgeon, a battlefield medic, a genetic engineer, a general doctor, a nuero specialist, and a trauma expert on my home planet,” I said. He pushed a clipboard-like device toward me.  
“How good are you at analyzing medical reports?” He said, gesturing to the aforementioned device. I picked it up and tapped on the screen. Numbers lit the screen. I stared at it blankly.   
“These results are unconclusive,” I said.  
“Prove it.”  
I pulled up a graph. Least what   
“One thing my hemoglobin, or at least what you think my hemoglobin is, is more than one and a half times that of a normal human,” I said.  
“A spike.”  
“Defend,” I said.  
“Multiple attempts for taking blood,” he said.  
“Inconclusive, one blood trial?” I said. He nodded.  
“You’re really going to make guesses on one trial?” I questioned.  
“One goddamn thing, continue,” he urged.  
“Okay, well, you couldn’t identify a blood type, any human you could have,” I observed.  
“Get off blood, you challenged that already,” he grumbled.  
“Umm, how long does it take for the sedative to wear off?” I asked.  
“That’s basic, you should know, kid genius.”  
“Was it a mild sedative? What’s its molarity? How much did you administer? You gotta give me something,” I said.  
“High morphine, 6.0 grams per mole, and 15 milliliters,” he filled in.  
“Were you trying to kill me? A couple days. How long was I out?”   
“A few hours,” he said.  
“That probably would have put some unfortunate human in a coma, or worse a deathbed,” I said.  
“Extremely high metabolism,” he suggested.  
“A little far-fetched. High metabolism would have made me hungry right? I haven’t eaten in days,” I said.  
“Extremely high pain tolerance?”  
“How about extremely not human,” I concluded. He sighed.  
“You talk to me, just tell me what you are,” he whined.  
“It would make no difference,” I said.  
“Why wouldn’t it?”   
“It’s a new species, well, new to you,” I said.  
“A new species?” I nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“You have forty-two chromosome we have nineteen thousand six hundred eighty-three for females, males have one less,” I said.  
“Does your race know what each gene does?” he asked, slightly intrigued.  
“PADDs are obsolete, yes we know what each gene codes for. We are very advanced compared to humans,” I said.  
Kirk voice crackled over an unseen speaker. I set the PADD down.  
“McCoy, we need your help on the bridge,” he said.   
“Come on,” McCoy said standing.   
“What happened?” I asked, staying right on his heels.  
“Jim thinks I’m everything. I once had to arm seventy-two torpedoes because of an accident,” he said.  
“Bones!! Glad you could join us.” Kirk said snidely.  
“What is it?”   
“You’re a doctor!”  
“Why how very observant of you Jim,” McCoy said.  
“We got this on our transporting pad. It’s nothing Uhura’s seen,” Kirk said, holding up a small paper. The bridge was bright. The ship front was plexi-glass. There were stations around the perimeter of the room, two facing the window and the captain’s seat in the middle of the room.  
“I haven’t seen it,” he shrugged.  
“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Kirk asked. I shrugged.  
“Enna come her,” Dr. McCoy said. He handed the note to me. I smoothed the paper.  
“Have you seen it?” he asked. I look at the familiar words. I shook my head no. I folded the paper standard for prisoners. I handed it back and Kirk set it on the arm rest. I faced away from the window. God warp factor four made me sick. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the paper shimmer, then it was gone. I smirked.  
“Space sick?” McCoy asked. I gave a short half nod.  
“Just wait until we’re under attack, you’ll feel great,” he said, sarcastically.  
“Miss Enna, have you made your decision?” Spock asked, approaching the place where I stood. I fervently looked at the other faces. I shook my head no.  
A high pitched whining squealed through Lieutenant Uhura’s headset. Everyone’s eyes snapped to her. She threw her headset on the station’s table. I soon recognized the message as it blared through the room in my native language. I glanced at the others. Most eyes were fixed on me.  
“Enna,” the doctor said.  
“You have disappearing tattoos?” Kirk blurted out. I looked at the backs of my hands and nodded.  
“Hey where did the note go?” Kirk said.  
“You put it on the side panel,” doctor McCoy said.  
“Well it’s not there,” he complained.  
I looked over at the two island stations and was met with familiar green eyes. I moved next to Chekov as Kirk and McCoy bantered back and forth.  
“Are they always like this?” I asked quietly, sitting on the floor my back against the station.  
“Normally eet eez more, ehh, playful,” he said, glancing over his should at them.  
“So is this where you work?” I asked. He nodded.  
“The only other person that had it was your pet,” Kirk accused. I jumped up.  
“I’m not his pet,” I growled, my words rung with pride and power. The bridge fell in a deafening silence.  
“You follow the doctor around in a comparable manner of a dog,” the Vulcan said.  
“So? All of you follow Kirk’s orders to a tee, does that make all of you his personal bit-“  
“Enough,” McCoy said, “Kirk she’s a doctor among other things.”   
“So you’re collegaes?”  
“Shut your whore mouth,” I snapped.   
“I’m the Captain of the ship, if you want to tell me what to do I suggest you get off my ship,” he spat. I felt my blood start to overheat. I made eye contact with the arrogant man. Memories flashed off particularly painful bar fights and break ups, nothing too emotional until one memory settled.  
An older man lay bruised and bleeding on the floor. Feelings of disappointment, fear, loneliness, self-loathing, tragedy flooded Kirk’s mind. The scene subtly changed. Kirk was now lying on the floor blood slowly choking him. I blinked breaking the chain of memories. Kirk was sent into a coughing fit.   
“What did you do?!” Bones exclaimed.  
“Get her off my bridge,” Kirk groaned. The ship tilted. I grabbed the edge of a station to steady myself.  
“You think that’s bad?” Just then the ship lurched again sending most everybody against the wall.   
“Scotty! What’s going on?” Kirk yelled into a com.  
“I dun’t know, sir, everythin’ is workin’ normally. There’s nothin’ wrong with her,” he replied.   
There was a loud crash and everything went dark.


End file.
